Into the darkness
by girluvscupcakes
Summary: It started out with running from bros and trying to escape, but it turned into something much darker. Pewdiepie and his friend have found something sinister. Amnesia has changed and its up to pewdie and his friends to stop this evil. But to do that they will have to enter the darkness itself and only some of them will come back alive. Its like no game they have ever played before.
1. Chapter 1

Into the darkness

Chapter 1: Insanity

The room seemed to tilt above him. His head ached for some unknown reason. He ran his fingers through his think blonde hair. He stopped when he found the bump on the back of his head. "F***" Pewdiepie whispered. He new where he was and all he wanted to do was get out of here. He was to terrified to try and find his way out on his own. This place was scaring him already. There was a chill in the air that was like nothing he had ever felt before. It felt almost... evil. The shadows of the room seemed to move and motion for pewdiepie to follow. He could almost hear them saying come with us. He felt like a caged animal. No where to run. No where to hide. All of the sudden a scream echoed through the corridors. It was a scream no human or animal could make. Pewdiepie jerked forward out of the bed that he was laying on. He pressed his hand over his ears to try an block out the scream. He could still hear it. He couldn't get rid of the awful noise. It stayed. He intertwind his fingers in his hair. It was so horrable. The screaming stopped but he could still hear it. He started to scream, too. He was trying to over power the awful schreeching with his own. His throat began to burn. When he calmed down he reliezed his sanity was extremely low. The world around him blurred. All he could see was black surrounding him. The chill was back but it no longer felt evil. It felt sinister. Pewdiepie jumped off the bed and rushed to the dresser across the room. He need a sanity potion. Now. He felt drunk. His body wouldn't listen to him. He stumbled and fell. He felt like something was pulling on him. Some unknown force that wanted to destroy him, to bring him to his knees. The shadows. They seened to curl around him like hands wanting to pull him into a deep dark sleep from which he would never awaken. He pressed his hands to the floor, wanting to dig his nails into the wood to be sure he wouldn't be lost forever. Sweat poured down his face. A voice inside his head screamed get a grip. Pewdiepie rushed forward. He forced his legs to move. He gripped the side of the dresser. He searched for anything that might be use full. He pulled out a sainty potion. He watched as the bright, silver, liquid spalshed around in the bottle. His hands where to unsteady to open it. He found it harder and harder to breath. The darkness was closing in on him. He opened the bottle with his teeth. As the silver liquid poured down Pewdiepie's throat his vision cleared. The shadow returned to normal. He dropped the bottle and it shattered. He forced himself to stay calm even though he wanted to cry. He had to be strong. After all this wasn't a normal game of Amnesia. This was real and it was like no game he had ever seen before.

Stephano walked down the corridor. Alot had happened in a matter of minutes. He had been changed into a human, he had been attacked by god knows what that thing was, and now Pewdiepie was some where in mansion. Alone. He had to find him. But he kept losing his train of thought. What was that thing? Some sort of shadow monster. He had never seen one of those in Amnesia. Suddenly a stab of pain went up his side. He looked down at his wound. He had bleed through the bandages.

A/N: I hope you liked it! It was my first fanfiction. Thanks for reading. Watch out for chapter 2. :)


	2. Chapter 2

Into the darkness

Chapter 2

Pewdiepie crouched through the dark hallways of the mansion. His back was to the wall. He didn't want the bro to catch him by surprise. His eyes where red from crying. He thought he was going to die. He check every room for something useful. He was also looking for Stephano. The statue was the one thing in amnesia that he really cared about. Thats why every time he played the game he took it with him. For some odd reason the stephano was no where to be found.

This place sure as h*** hates me, he thought

"F***, I hate corridors." He said, peeking around the corner.

He heard a low groan come from further down the corridor. He ran into one of the rooms and locked the door. He jumped behind the bed and crouched down.

"Please dont let him find me." He whispered.

All of the sudden the sound of cracking wood filled the room. He would be in any minute.

Stephano jumped around a corner, pointing his sword in all directions. He wasn't about to get killed by a bro. The hallway was dark. Stephano didn't trust the shadows any more. He walked forward, his sword pointed in front of him, ready to stab any thing that moved. He looked at all the doors and noticed a light coming from under the crack. He walked over and slowly pulled it open. The dresser was open, all the contents taken. One candle sit on the table lit.

"Pewdiepie, you f***ing retard. You're going to have alot of trouble if you go around leaving every candle in the f***ing mansion burning." Stephano said as he blew the candle out.

The room filled with darkness. Stephano felt an odd chill run through the room. He shook from it. He felt trapped, like something was forcing him to stay in the room. He shook his head and walked out. He could hardly walk. His head was spinning. What was it with that room? All that had been in there was a table, a bed, and a bookshelves.

Was I missing something, he thought as he glanced back to the door. It almost felt like someone or something was with me in there. Wait, thats exactly how it felt when that thing attacked me. NO!

He was pushed to ground. He felt something on top of him. He heard a growl. Someone pinned his arms to the ground. No something. It had glowing white eyes that watched almost as if he were something to eat. It wasn't human or an animal. It was looked more like a skeleton made of shadows. Its head was twisted side ways and it smiled down at him. A smile that told him he was going to die. Its had no lips, only cracked teeth. It had horns coming out of its head in a odd way. It was cold. It was made out of darkness. The creatures body movements were unnatural. Its head jerked and its hands twiched violently. Its hands had long black claws where its nails should be.

What the f*** is this thing! It definitely doesn't belong in Amnesia! Stephano thought.

He knew he was going to die. It rasied its claws a slashed him across the face. A laugh came from the creatures throat. Its eyes grew wider with happniess, as did its smile. It like pain. Stephano tried to kick the thing in the stomach. It let go of his arm and grabbed his leg before it came in contact with its stomach. It sank its claw into his skin. Blood flowed from the wound. Stephano screamed in pain. It shook its head it dissapointment, sinking its claws deeper into his leg. Stephano raised his now free hand and swung at its head. Its hand had grabed his wrist before it even came close to its face. It was quick. He was finished. Suddenly a scream came from down the corridor. Stephano's eyes widened. He knew that scream. With surprising strength he jerked his arm from the monster grasp and hit it hard it the face. It gave a sharp cry of pain. Stephano smashed his knee it its chest and pushed the creature off him. He heard something crack. He grabbed his sword off the ground and turn to finish the monster.

It was holding its chest. Its blood was a darker shade of red then any humans. The blood poured from its mouth and over its nonexisting lips. A pool had formed on the floor. Stephano raise the sword above his head, ready to stab it in the head. It only smiled and shook its head at him. He didn't understand. Did it want him to let it live? It laughed at him once more. It backed it to the shadows and disappeared. Now he understood what it ment. Not yet. He heard another scream and took off running. He didn't want to see the monster after Pewdiepie. Just the thought of what it might be made his heart beat faster. He had to save him.

Pewdiepie was backed against the wall. The bro was staring down at him. He had no where to run, no where to hide.

Suddenly he heard heave footsteps running down the hallway.

Oh god, whats that! He thought.

"Pewdie!" He heard someone yell from the hallway. He felt a surge of hope flood through his heart. A man with golden skin and clothes run into the room hold a sword. He was covered in blood. Pewdiepie knew who he was but couldn't believe it.

"Stephano?!" Pewdiepie yelled.

The man look worried "Pewdie!" He screamed.

He charged and stabbed the bro in the stomach, then the head. The crimson blood splattered all over pewdiepie. The bro fell to the ground, unmoving.

"Stephano!" Pewdiepie screamed running over to him. He wraped his arms around the mans waist and hugged him. He was crying.

"Pewdiepie, you retard! Get off me!" Stephano yelled, pushing him away.

"Stephano, I thought I was going to die!" He screamed. " S*** Stephano, look how bad you're bleeding!"

Stephano felt light headed.

"I'm fine!" He said. He stumbled and grabbed the table.

"Stephano!" Pewdiepie yelled.

That was the last thing Stephano heard before he passed out.

"HE'S STILL ALIVE!" The man screamed "What will master think of this?!" He started to walk around the dungeon.

The creature backed away, whimpering.

"You worthless piece of s***!" He screamed, slamming the end his shield into its back.

It howled in pain as the metal cut through its skin, causing it to bleed. Black liquid dripped from its eyes. It was crying. It had fail its mission.

"He could die from injuries, but its a long shot. Without Pewdiepie's golden protecter in the way nothing can stop us!" The untrusted statue yelled.

Suddenly he turned to the creature. It cried harder and moved back, smashing into the wall.

"If he doesn't died from injuries you will kill him. If you fail again our master will end you. Now go!" He yelled.

The creature nodded and ran into the shadows still crying.

A/N: Sorry its longer than the other chapter. I couldn't stop writing. Well it looks like Stephano isn't the only one who is human. Can you guess who the untrusted statue's boss is? I kind of fell sorry for the weird creature thing. I'm sorry freaky creature thing. :'( Hoped you liked it. I still can't stop writing so the next chapter will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi you guys! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while. Promise it won't happen again.

Into the darkness: Chapter 3

Stephano heard the heavy footsteps. His heart beat furiously against his chest. He moved swiftly around the corner. His heart sped up in excitement. His head pounded. He felt like he was a monster. Pewdiepie walked forward.

"I hate corridors." Pewdie whispered angrily.

Stephano's eyes watched the gamer move slowly down the corridor, searching for signs of danger. He followed close behind. Pewdiepie stopped suddenly. There was a small table and a note. Pewdiepie pick up the note and began to read. His eyes widened.

Stephano pushed him hard against the wall, his sword at his throat. Pewdie stared into his golden eyes. They were filled with anger. Stephano pressed the sword harder against Pewdiepie's throat and a small cut formed, dripping blood down his neck. Stephano felt the anger boiling in his chest. There was no mistaking it. He wanted to kill Pewdiepie.

Pewdiepie's hand grabbed the sword, trying to pry it away from his neck. It was hopeless. He saw one chance. He slammed his foot down on top of stephano's. Stephano pulled back for one second. Pewdiepie pushed him back and smashed his fist into his nose. The blood began to flow instantly. Stephano's hands flew to his face. The warm red liquid flowed between his fingers. Pewdiepie ran.

A animal like growl burst from Stephano's throat. He forgot about his nose and ran after pewdiepie. He drug his sword behind him, letting it make a scratching noise. He stopped. His head jerked to the right. He lifted the sword above his head and swung at the barrel with full force. He missed Pewdiepie by inches. A sickening smile formed on his lips and a insane laugh broke through the silence. Pewdiepie ran from his hiding place, tears beginning to flow down his face. He knew he was going to die. Stephano was faster and stronger.

Pewdiepie's foot got caught on a loose board, causing him to fall forward. His face smashed against the floor. Stephano walked up behind him, still laughing. He grabbed the back of Pewdiepie's shirt and held him down. Desperate sobs echoed through out the room. Pewdiepie's cheeks burned from the tears. He was going to die. Stephano raised his sword above his head. There was no where for Pewdiepie to run. With a angry cry Stephano stabbed the sword into Pewdiepie's back.

Stephano's eyes jerked open. He sat up quickly. Sweat poured down his skin. He placed his hand over his heart. It was beating fast.

It was all a dream, he thought, It was all a dream. Why the h*** would I dream of something like that?

He decided to push the thought from his mind. He sat up and observed his suroundings. He was laying on a old bed. The sheet was ripped and had several blood stains.

What are these blood stains from? Oh, probably me. He thought.

He checked his wounds and found them to be freshly bandaged. The only problem was who ever bandaged him up did a horrible job. He flung his legs over the side of the bed and tried to stand. He fell back on to the bed. His head was spinning. Suddenly something grabbed him and he fell backwards.

"Stephano!" Pewdiepie yelled, tackling his bro in a hug.

"Pewdie, you idiot, get off me!" Stephano screamed

"Sorry." Pewdiepie said as he jumped up," I was really worried about you."

"Why? I'm Stephano. You shouldn't be worried about me, I should be worried about you."

"Stephano, what do we do now?" Pewdiepie asked

"We do what we always do. Get you out of here." Stephano said

He grabbed his sword, which was next to the bed, and leaned on it.

"Come on." Stephano said as he started walking out of the room.

"Stephano, I have a really bad feeling about this." Pewdiepie said and grabbed stephano's arm.

"Come on! There's nothing to be afraid of! You have me remember." Stephano said walking away.

Pewdiepie hurried after him. They walked down the corridor silently. Suddenly Pewdiepie stopped.

"BARREL!" He screamed. He kicked the barrel. It hit the wall and made a loud crash.

Stephano turned around. "PEWDIEPIE! What the f*** are you doing!?"

"Don't worry stephano. I got rid of the barrel." Pewdiepie replied

"Pewdie you..."

Suddenly a loud growl came from behind them. Pewdiepie's eyes widened. He was frozen with fear.

"BRO! Come on Pewdie!" Stephano yelled.

He grabbed Pewdiepie by the hand and pulled him to the closest door. He opened the door and pushed Pewdiepie inside. Stephano slammed the door and locked it.

"What is this a library?" Pewdiepie asked

"I guess." Stephano replied

"Having trouble with bros?" Someone asked.

Stephano turned. There was a small table in the corner of the room. A man with brown hair and glasses sat in the chair next to it, a book in one of his hands.

"Mr. Chair?" Stephano asked.

"What? Did you think your the only one who gets to have a little fun around here?" Mr. Chair asked, Smiling.

"So all of us are humans now?" Stephano asked looking surprised.

"Your guess is just as good as mine." Mr. chair replied. "You guys are the first living things I've seen. Besides bros."

"Wait a second if all of you are human now doesn't that mean Piggeh and Jennifer are around here some where?" Pewdiepie said.

Mr. Chair only shrugged.

"Well lets go look for them!" Pewdiepie yelled, his hand already on the door.

"You're crazy if you think I'm going to go run around those bro infested corridors." Mr. Chair said, making a disgusted face at the doors.

"you are." Stephano said, grabbing Mr. Chair's arm and pulling him towards the door.

"Stephano! Let me go! Right NOW!" Mr. Chair screamed. Stephano was much stronger then him and was easily dragging him along. Stephano pulled Mr. Chair into the corridor and let go of his arm.

"I hope you happy!" Mr. Chair said bitterly "I'll be dead before the days over!"

"Stop whining." Stephano said "We need as much help as we can get and you won't be able to do much if your complaining the whole time." Stephano then turned and start walking down the corridor. Mr. Chair let out a frustrated sigh but followed.

Pewdiepie still had a horrible feeling about the whole situation. Something bad could happen at any moment. He knew Stephano had a bad temper and Mr. Chair wasn't exactly on his good side at the moment. Pewdiepie glanced at Stephano's sword. He didn't like to think about how easy it would be for Stephano to reach his sword if him and Mr. Chair got in an argument. There was also the problem with bros. Pewdiepie quickly pushed the thought from his mind.

Suddenly Stephano stopped in the middle of the corridor, causing Pewdiepie to run into him.

"What is it Stephano?" Pewdiepie asked

"Oh god!" Mr. Chair yelled

"Both of you be quiet!" Stephano hissed

No one moved. They all stood perfectly still and listened.

"YEAH!" Someone yelled from behind one of the doors. Suddenly a bro groaned loudly.

Stephano ran to the door and pulled it open. A young man with light pink hair and pig ears was dodging a swing of a bros claws. He laughed ever time the bro missed. He looked up at them and smiled.

"Welcome to the party!" He yelled laughing again.

The bro turned to face them, its eyes narrowed. It ran at them. Stephano stepped forward and raised his sword, ready to stab the bro. The bro whacked the sword with its claws and Stephano lost his grip. The sword slid across the room. Stephano back up as far as he could. At this point Pewdiepie and Mr. Chair had ran out of the way. No one could help him. Stephano's back rammed into the wall. There was no where to run. Pewdiepie screamed as the bro slashed downwards. It's claws stopped inches from his face. Warm blood splattered onto Stephano's face and clothes. He sucked in a shaky breath. The sword was stabbed strait through the bro's neck and it was inches from his own. There was a slashing noise as the sword was pulled from its neck. More of the red liquid splashed on Stephano. The bro fell to the ground at his feet. Mr. Chair took the sword and wiped the blood off with the end of his shirt.

"Looks like you do need me." He said.

A/N: Hope you guys liked it! I try to have the next chapter done soon. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I think this might be the longest chapter I have ever written for this story. I hope you like it.**

**Into the darkness: Chapter 4**

The warm blood dripped down his face. Into his eyes. He spit as the bitter, metallic tasting liquid invaded his lips and oozed onto his tongue. His heart hammered against his ribs. The feeling of terror still had a firm hold on his body. He gazed up at Mr. Chair. Mr. Chair appeared worried. a frown had formed on his lips. His eyes darted from side to side as if looking for something. Slowly he turned his gaze back to Stephano. Stephano swallowed hard. A completely different expression was on his face. He was no longer frowning. A smile. A pleased, cruel smile that sent a chill up Stephano's back. But as quickly as the smile appeared it was gone. Had he imagined it?

Stephano stood up, his eyes were fixed on the sword.

"Give it to me. Now." He said

"Here." Mr. Chair said as he tossed the sword to Stephano.

Stephano caught the sword by the handle. He walked forward, his body still shaking from the fear he had experienced moments ago. Suddenly, Mr. Chair caught his arm.

"Stephano." Mr. Chair whispered. His voice seemed panicked, something was bothering him.

"What is it?" Stephano said. He was truly concerned about Mr. Chair now.

"Something's not right. With him I mean." Mr. Chair said, nodding his head towards Piggeh.

"What do you mean?" Stephano asked.

"When we first got here, do you remember how he was taunting the bro? It could have gotten him killed. That was dangerous even for Piggeh. The bros are not something you want to mess with. He treated it like it was game. Like he knew the bro wasn't going to hurt him. The bro didn't really look like it was trying to hit him either. Something about that does seem right, it just doesn't add up." Mr. Chair said.

That is a little odd, Stephano thought. But this is hardly the time to start questioning each other.

"I'll keep a eye on him." Stephano said.

"Alright. I just thought you might want to know." Mr. Chair said, walking past Stephano. He joined Pewdiepie and Piggeh who were standing there chatting away as if nothing happened.

"The reason the bro was here is he wanted to see my Piggeh slide. I could show you to if you want." Piggeh was saying as he moved closer to Pewdie. Stephano sighed. This was not going to be fun.

She stared at him. Why did she have to be stuck with him? Anyone else would have been fine. Why not Stephano or Mr. Chair or Piggeh even? Why him?

Jennifer continued to stare at him. He creeped her out. The way his black eyes seemed to always be looking at her. The way his black hair stood up in odd ways. The way his hands fidgeted when he was forced to sit still. His voice was quiet but he always seemed to be angry. He was also extremely rude. She would have left him behind a long time ago and walked around by herself if she wasn't so scared of bros. She truly didn't like him.

But there they were. Hiding in a closet, their shoulders pressed together. She didn't like the fact that she had to sit so close to Skully. She was tempted to jump up and run out of the closet, even if a bro was out there. Suddenly, Skully placed his hand on the door and pushed. A surge of fear ran through her body. What was he doing?! He could get them killed! They both tumbled out of the closet. No bro in sight.

"You idiot! If that bro was still out here we would be dead right now!" She yelled

"And if you keep screaming like that he will come back." Skully said tilting his head to one side and staring at her. It was that kind of thing that creped her out.

Skully stood up and walked towards the door. He opened it a crack and peaked out side.

"Come on." He said

"Where are we going?" She asked. She had asked him a million times but he always said he had a plan and wouldn't answer her.

"I have no idea." He said.

Jennifer stared at him. Her anger boiled.

"What do you mean you have no idea?! You have been saying I have a plan for the last three hours! You don't have a plan!" She screamed

"You can't take me serious all the time." He said calmly.

She looked at him and yelled "I hate you!"

He laughed.

"You coming?" He asked as he started to step into the hallway.

"NO!" She yelled

He turned his back to her, raised his arm above his head and flipped her off. He continued walking out of the room. She stared at him, not believing how rude he was. She stood there trying to keep her anger under control when all of the sudden she got this odd feeling she was being watched. Her eyes darted around the room, looking for the mysterious person that was staring at her. She saw nothing. A cold chill ran down her back. She took of running after Skully. She opened the door and ran out into the corridor. She looked both ways. Skully was no where in sight.

The fear gripped her heart. He couldn't have gotten that far. What if she couldn't find him? What if A bro attacked her? What if Skully got attacked by a bro? She hated him but not that much. She would never wish for any thing bad to happen to him.

She ran swiftly around a corner. Suddenly she felt two strong hands grip her shoulders, pulling her back wards. A horrified scream erupted from her throat. She slammed her elbow back as hard as she could, right into the persons face. The hands let go of her shoulders. The panic flooded her heart as she ran down the dark corridor. She ran until her legs ached and she was panting. She stopped and listen. Silence. She leaned on the wall, trying to catch her breath. The silence was broken by the sound of footsteps echoing down the corridor. Not just one person was coming towards her. There were many.

She was to tired to run. Her head hurt, he body ached, and she was sweating like crazy. Suddenly she saw a yellow glow coming from down the corridor.

A lantern! She thought, I've only seen one person carry a lantern around here!

With a sudden burst of strength she ran towards the light, desperate to see someone she knew. Someone she could trust. As she got closer she could make out the four figures walking in front of her.

Piggeh, Stephano, Mr. Chair, Pewdie!, She thought happily.

Before she knew it she was right in front of Stephano and a sword was pressed to her neck. Stephano's golden skin and clothes were shinning in the light of the lantern. She stared at him.

"Get off me Stephano!" She yelled

He jumped back. "Jennifer?" He asked

"Who else would I be?" She replied

"Jennifer! Get away!" Pewdie yelled

Jennifer turned to him and rolled her eyes. Yes, she like Pewdiepie. But this was hardly the time for her to be going crazy over a crush.

Suddenly, more footsteps could be heard coming down the corridor.

"F*** her! F*** this place! F*** everything!" Skully said as he trudged down the corridor. The blood dripped down his chin and onto the floor. It poured from his lips and his nose.

He walked towards them. He was staring at Jennifer, being sure to creep her out.

"The h*ll is wrong with you! That f***ing hurts you know!" He screamed pointing a finger at her.

"Skully calm down." Mr. Chair said.

"You know what, F*** you Mr. Chair! While we were out there run from bros you were probably in one of the comfy a** libraries reading or something! YOU have no right to tell ME what to do!" Skully yelled.

"Go to h*ll!" Mr. Chair screamed. He was tired of everyone acting like he didn't do any thing to help.

"You know he has a point." Piggeh said bitterly, "The only thing I've seen you do so far is nothing!"

"Your one to talk! Your the one who's WORKING WITH THE F***ING BROS!" Mr. Chair yelled. He had had it with everyone of them.

Stephano just stood there in shock. On moment every thing was fine, now everyone was screaming at each other. Stephano leaned against the wall and sighed. They would get no where if they all kept acting like this. Stephano stared at the ground, deep in thought. Suddenly his head jerked upwards. He was surprised to hear Pewdiepie screaming too, louder than anyone else.

"Will all of you SHUT THE F*** UP!" He yelled "I've had it with this S***! When you all actually want to get out of here come find me!"

He stormed off down the corridor. An eerie silence had settled over them. No one spoke. Stephano's eyes were wide. He couldn't believe it. That idiot was going off by himself. He was going to get killed!

"Wow..." Mr. Chair whispered.

"You know what. I agree with him and I would storm off to, but I can't leave you idiots alone for that long. You all would kill each other. Now if you will shut up and actually try to find the way out of here, this could all be over before the day is out. If I can trust you not to murder each other, I'm going to go find Pewdie." Stephano said. He slowly walked off down the corridor, all the others staring at him.

Stephano found Pewdie in one of the rooms, sitting on the bed, staring into space. He didn't even glance up when Stephano walked in.

"Pewdie.." Stephano said quietly.

"Oh. It's you. Sorry I wasn't really paying attention." Pewdiepie replied

"It's alright. I think you kind of scared everyone to death back there. No one would expect you to start screaming like that. I was surprised. I mean you have been the only one who stayed calm the whole time we have been here." Stephano said.

"Well.. I have a reason. We have to stay calm if we are going to get out of here. I really miss home. I could be killed by a bro and never get back home. I'm terrified."

"Don't worry pewdie. We are going to help you get back. I promise. Now come on the others have finally calmed down."

"Actually Stephano. I just want to sit here a while. I need to clear my head." Pewdiepie told him.

"Alright. I'll go back to the others."

"Ok."

Stephano walked out of the room, leaving Pewdie to his thoughts.

A few minutes later Pewdiepie walked back to the others, having sorted out his thoughts. He looked around at them. Stephano was right. None of them were fighting or arguing any more. Skully and Jennifer seemed to be getting along a lot better. Jennifer was sitting next to Skully, dabbing at his lip with a piece of cloth. It was still bleeding. Skully looked greatly annoyed but he was not yelling. Mr. Chair and Piggeh where also sitting next to each other, chatting away like they were best friends. The only one missing was Stephano.

"Hey, where is he?" Pewdiepie asked

"Where's who?" Jennifer said, still holding the cloth to Skully's lip. He looked extremely annoyed.

"Where's Stephano?" He said

"Isn't he with you?" Jennifer asked looking at Pewdiepie with a confused expression.

"No. He came to talk to me and I told him I need to clear my head. He said he was coming back here. That was about ten minutes ago. He should be here." Pewdiepie said, the panic rising in his voice.

They all looked shocked.

"We...we haven't seen him." Mr. Chair said. His voice was full of worry.

Stephano's head was spinning. His eyes were open, but the room was consumed with darkness. The room was filled with a awful silence. There was nothing. He could see nothing. He could feel nothing. He could hear nothing. He tried to move his hands. They where tied tightly behind him. He tried to break free, but ever move made a surge of pain rush through his body. Where was he?

**A/N: Hope you liked this chapter. Sorry if it was rushed in some parts. Please review.**


	5. Authors note

Hey you guys! Its been forever sense I added a new chapter to this story. Really sorry about that. I decided I'm going to wait until the school year is over to add new chapters. I haven't stopped writing it or anything. I've just been extremely busy lately. I don't have much time to write anymore. I have a lot planned for this story. Can't wait until I actually have time to write more chapters. I'll start writing again around the middle of May when school lets out. See ya then! :)


End file.
